PELUKAN HANGAT SANG KAKAK
by The Handsome
Summary: Namikaze Naruto dan adiknya Namikaze Karin dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri diusia yang masih muda. Kehidupan keras Naruto dan adiknya pun dimulai, takdir yang berat akan selalu menghampiri mereka berdua. "Jika ada cahaya maka ada kegelapan. Aku akan menjadi kegelapan bila itu membuatmu menjadi cahaya" "Karin. . . kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya untukku" "Sayonara. . ." "Nii-chan!"
**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort

 **Pairing:** Naruto x ?

 **Rated:** T semi M (untuk jaga-jaga)

 **Warning:** OOC, OC (mungkin). Typos, ide jelek, mainstream, alur berantakan, EYD abal-abal, bahasa gado-gado, Dll.

 **Summary:** Namikaze Naruto dan adiknya Namikaze Karin dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri diusia yang masih muda. Kehidupan keras Naruto dan adiknya pun dimulai, takdir yang berat akan selalu menghampiri mereka berdua. "Jika ada cahaya maka ada kegelapan. Aku akan menjadi kegelapan bila itu membuatmu menjadi cahaya" "Karin. . . . kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya untukku" "Sayonara. . . ." "Nii-chan!"

 **AN:** FanFiction ke tiga. Mohon maaf bila tidak seru.

Kaa-san/Kaa-chan/Kaa-sama= Ibu

Nii-chan/ Nii-san/Nii-sama= Kakak (Laki-laki)

Sayonara= Selamat tinggal

Minato-sama= Tuan Minato

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **PELUKAN HANGAT SANG KAKAK by The Handsome**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 _#Takdir setiap manusia memang telah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir, tapi dengan kerja keras kita dapat mengalahkan takdir itu#_

 _-Tujuan hidupku. . . . hanya untuk membahagiakan adikku saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Karin namanya, ia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, satu-satunya harta berharga yang kumiliki. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga adikku tersayang, bahkan jika harus berkorban nyawa sekalipun, akan aku lakukan itu-_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kota Tokyo, adalah kota metropolitan yang berada di Negara Jepang. Kota ini hampir tidak pernah tidur sepanjang malam, kota dengan kesibukan tinggi hampir menyaingi Kota New York. Di suatu daerah, terlihat sebuah rumah besar nan megah berdiri, rumah dengan cat putih yang hampir mendominasi setiap sisi. Terlihat nama Namikaze di depan gerbang rumah itu.

Namun, sesuatu hal sedang terjadi di halaman depan gerbang rumah besar nan begah tersebut.

 _Buakk . . . ._

"PERGI SANA KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI KELUARGA TERHORMAT INI!" seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang berteriak kepada dua anak kecil berbeda gender di hadapannya.

"Hiks. . . hiks. . . hiks Kaa-chan. . . hiks. . . ke-kenapa Kaa-chan membuang kami?. . . hiks" suara tangis dari seorang anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun berambut merah dan memakai kaca mata. Ia sedang memeluk seorang anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Karin nama anak perempuan itu.

"Apa kau ingin tahu alasannya. . . . Karin! Kalian berdua. . . kau dan kakakmu yang bodoh itu tidak pantas hidup di keluarga ini lagi. Kalian sudah tidak berguna lagi di keluarga ini dan. . . . keluarga ini juga tidak membutuhkan anak bodoh seperti kalian!" ucap si wanita dewasa itu sambil terus membentak dua orang anak kecil di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah Kushina. . . lebih baik kita cepat membuang mereka" ucap seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berada di samping kanan perempuan berambut merah panjang yang di ketahui bernama Kushina.

"Tapi Minato-kun. . . aku masih kesal sama mereka" ucap Kushina sambil melirik suaminya dengan tatapan sedikit sebal.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula, kau harus mengurus Menma kan? Cepatlah ke dalam" ucap Minato.

"Haah. . . baiklah. Tapi, kau harus membuang mereka jauh dari sini" ucap Kushina lalu membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju seorang anak kecil berambut merah jabrik yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu dengan seringai mengarah ke Karin dan kakaknya.

Kembali ke Minato, ia lalu menengokkan pandangannya ke laki-laki berjas hitam yang memiliki rambut silver di hadapan gerbang rumah. "Kakashi, kau urus dua anak ini. Pastikan mereka berdua di buang sangat jauh bahkan bila harus asingkan dua anak ini di pulau tak berpenghuni" perintah Minato dengan nada tegas dan mata menajam.

"Segera saya laksanakan, Minato-sama" ucap hormat Kakashi lalu berjalan mendekati dua anak kecil itu.

"Tou-san. . . kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?" ucap anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik berumur tiga belas tahun yang sedang memeluk adiknya.

"Naruto. . . . kau sudah dengar alasannya dari ibumu kan?" ucap Minato menatap anaknya datar. "Bahwa kalian tidak berguna di keluarga ini" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ck! Kau dan kehormatan bodohmu itu" gumam Naruto sambil menggeram marah menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan benci.

Setelah Kakashi sampai di belakang Naruto dan Karin, ia lalu memukul tengkuk mereka berdua yang mengakibatkan mereka pingsan. Kakashi pun membawa Naruto dan Karin yang sedang pingsan ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam. Ia lalu mengendarai mobil hitamnya ke suatu tempat untuk membuang Naruto dan Karin.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Malam hari dengan badai besar di sebuah kota bernama Osaka, kota yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Terlihat jalan-jalan sepi yang terguyur hujan besar. Tidak lama kemudian, dari ujung jalan terlihat setitik cahaya yang lama ke lamaan semakin membesar dan menampilkan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam sedang melaju cukup cepat menembus hujan badai di kota Osaka. Air memuncrat di belakang ban mobil itu seperti membelah lautan.

 _Ckiiitt . . . ._

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di samping sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat di dekat kota Osaka, pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan Kakashi yang sedang menggendong dua anak kecil berbeda gender dan berbeda warna rambut. Kakashi lalu memasuki hutan itu dan meninggalkan Naruto serta Karin di dalam hutan tersebut. Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia lalu kembali ke mobil dan melesat menuju Tokyo.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Pagi hari menjelang di kota Osaka. Terlihat jalanan yang cukup basah kerena semalam hujan deras, embun pagi terlihat di setiap permukaan daun, dan jalanan yang sudah kembali ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang seperti berangkat ke sekolah, ke kantor, dan membuka usaha mereka seperti kios, restorant, atau pun toko.

Beralih ke hutan samping kota Osaka, lebih tepatnya ke dalam hutan. Terlihat dua anak kecil berbeda gender tengah pingsan di dekat sebuah pohon besar, mereka adalah Naruto dan Karin. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto menggeliat seperti seseorang yang hendak siuman dari pingsannya, dan benar saja ia mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Naruto lalu membuka perlahan matanya dan mengerjapkan beberapa kali untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Naruto yang melihat sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah pohon besar. Sedetik kemudian, ia lalu memegang kepalanya karena ingatan pahit tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam otakknya. "Ck! Aku baru ingat. Aku telah dibuang" lanjutnya lagi sambil mendecih kesal.

Seketika Naruto kaget karena mengingat adiknya yang sama seperti dirinya, di buang oleh keluarga sendiri. "Karin. . . . Karin dimana?" ucap Naruto panik, ia lalu menenggokkan ke samping kiri dan tidak menemukan Karin, lalu menenggokkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Huh. . . syukurlah Karin masih bersamaku" gumam Naruto lega setelah melihat Karin yang berada di samping kanannya masih pingsan.

Naruto pun sedikit tersenyum lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus surai merah milik adiknya. Cukup lama Naruto mengelus surai merah milik adiknya sampai akhirnya elusan Naruto terhenti karen melihat tubuh Karin yang menggeliat seperti seseorang hendak sadar dari pingsannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Karin mulai membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkan beberapa kali untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Naruto nii-chan" gumam Karin yang melihat kakaknya sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Karin. . . syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap Naruto lembut menatap mata Karin yang berwarna biru langit sama sepertinya.

"Nii-chan. . . nii-chan kita dimana? Aku takut" ucap Karin sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya yang hanya pepohonan lebat dengan hawa tak mengenakkan di sekitarnya.

"Tenanglah Karin. Kakak ada di sampingmu" Naruto menenangkan adiknya dengan cara memeluknya dengan erat.

Akibat dari pelukan hangat milik kakaknya, Karin pun sedikit tenang, ia tidak lagi panik seperti tadi. Wajah yang asalnya memancarkan kepanikan kini terganti dengan ketenangan. Hal itu membuat Naruto secara tidak sadar tersenyum bahagia dan melupakan hal-hal yang buruk bagi dirinya dan adiknya.

"Nii-chan. . . aku lapar" gumam Karin dalam pelukan Naruto sambil menutup kedua matanya masih meresapi pelukan hangat milik kakaknya.

Gumaman itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto yang secara refleks langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke kepala Karin. "Kau lapar? Kalau begitu nii-chan akan mencari makanan untukmu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

Karin pun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto lalu melepaskan sedikit pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri di ikuti oleh Karin. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu. Terlihat dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender keluar dari sebuah hutan, mereka adalah Naruto dan Karin yang telah menemukan jalan keluar. Mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangan melihat seluruh kawasan yang asing bagi mereka berdua.

"Dimana ini nii-chan?" tanya Karin sedikit takut karena tidak mengetahui tempatnya sekarang, ia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat.

Sama halnya dengan Karin, Naruto pun menggenggam erat balik tangan Karin dan mengelusnya dengan tangan yang lainnya. "Kakak juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untukmu istirahat, setelah itu kakak akan mencarikan makanan untuk kita" ucap Naruto lembut yang di beri anggukan oleh Karin.

Mereka berdua pun lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke pinggiran jalan untuk menyusuri jalan itu berharap untuk menemukan sebuah pemukiman yang cukup ramai. Tak terasa mereka telah berjalan lebih dari lima belas menit dan masih juga tidak menemukan sebuah pemukiman, hanya hutan belantara yang mereka lihat di sepanjang pinggir jalan.

"Sampai kapan kita berada di hutan terus? Nii-chan aku takut" ucap Karin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Bersabarlah sebentar Karin" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi nii-chan. . . aku sudah sangat lapar" rengek Karin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Iya. . . kakak juga sama. Tapi, di hutan jati seperti ini tidak ada satu pun buah yang bisa kita makan" ucap Naruto.

"Huuh. . . baiklah. Aku akan menahannya"

Naruto pun sedikit tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah mobil pick up di belakang mereka. Naruto yang mendengar suara mobil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Ia pun tersenyum senang. Naruto lalu mencoba memberhentikan mobil pick up itu dengan cara merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Tanpa di duga mobil pick up itu berhenti di samping Naruto dan Karin.

"Paman, apakah kami boleh menumpang?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Hmm. . . kalian berdua masih anak kecil tapi telah berani memasuki hutan ini. Baiklah paman akan memberikan tumpangan untuk kalian" ucap sang sopir.

"Benarkah? Wah. . . terima kasih paman. Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana yah. . .?" ucap Naruto senang sekaligus bertanya.

"Di hutan dekat kota Osaka. Cepat masuklah, aku sudah hampir telat nih"

"Oke. Ayo Karin"

"Umm"

Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan sang sopir, mereka berdua di perbolehkan untuk menumpang. Naruto dan Karin pun menaiki mobil itu dan mobil pun kembali berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **Osaka**

Sudah hampir satu jam Naruto dan Karin melakukan perjalanan. Kini mereka telah memasuki Kota Osaka. Naruto dan Karin memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah taman pusat kota. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang sopir, mereka lalu memasuki taman tersebut untuk mencari tempat duduk sebagai tempat istirahat mereka.

"Karin duduklah dan istirahatlah" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan bangku persegi panjang berwarna coklat.

Karin hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku tersebut. Namun ia sedikit heran dengan tingkah kakaknya yang tidak ikut duduk bersama dirinya. "Nii-chan kenapa tidak duduk?" bingung Karin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kan sudah kakak bilang, kakak akan mencari makanan untuk kita berdua, jadi tunggulah disini sebentar" jawab Naruto.

Setelah anggukan dari Karin, Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Karin untuk mencari makanan.

Merogoh saku kanan dan saku kiri, dirinya tidak menemukan uang kertas atau pun koin se peser pun. Hal itu membuatnya menghela nafas untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. "Hah. . . . terpaksa harus meminta" ucap Naruto lalu memulai aksinya dengan mendatangi toko-toko makanan untuk meminta belas kasihan dari pemilik toko tersebut.

Berjalan menyusuri jalanan dan masuk ke toko satu lalu ke toko lainnya dan keluar dengan tidak membawa apa-apa, untuk yang kesekian kalinya helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "Siaal! Apa tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang memiliki belas kasih?" ucap marah dan frustasi Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ck! Karin mungkin sedang menungguku dengan keadaan lapar. . . aku tak bisa membiarkan itu" lanjutnya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah toko roti yang berada di sebrang jalan. "Hmm. . . untuk yang satu ini akan kupertaruhkan semuanya" gumam Naruto lalu menyebrang jalan dan memasuki toko roti tersebut.

Sesampainya di toko roti, ia lansung berjalan menuju penjanga toko tersebut. "Ano. . . boleh aku minta rotinya sedikit? Adikku sedang kelaparan. Jadi aku perlu makanan, maaf aku tak dapat membeli rotinya, tapi aku janji suatu hari aku akan membayar roti tersebut" ucap Naruto meminta belas kasih kepada sanga penjang toko.

Di lain pihak, sang penjaga toko roti hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jijik. Bagaimana tidak, bocah berumur kira-kira tige belas tahunan dengan pakaian kucel, lusuh, robek, kotor menghampiri dirinya dan meminta belas kasih? "Maaf. Aku tak bisa melakukan itu" ucap sang penjanga toko.

Naruto sedikit tersentak, ia lalu menggeram marah dalam diam. _'Tidak ada pilihan lain'_ batin Naruto. Ia langsung mengambil potongan roti yang berada di samping kirinya lalu berlari dengan cepat ke luar toko.

Sang penjaga toko yang melihat bocah tadi mengambil rotinya pun segera mengejar. Setelah sampai di luar, ia lalu berteriak dengan keras. "MALING! MALING! TOLONG! ANAK ITU MENCURI ROTI MILIKKU!" teriak sang penjaga toko sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berlari dengan kencang.

Para warga yang mendengar teriakan tersebut pun langsung mengejar Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, ia yang melihat para warga mengejarnya pun semakin meningkatkan kecepatan larinya. Naruto lalu menyebrang jalan dengan tidak melihat kanan dan kiri. Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver melesat cukup cepat dari arah kanan menuju Naruto.

 _Tiiit! Tiiiit!_

Naruto yang mendengar suara klakson mobil pun secara refleks melihak ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah mobil yang mau menabraknya. Ia lalu menutup kedua matanya.

 _Ckkkiiittt_

Mobil itu berhenti tepat 1 senti meter di hadapan Naruto. Merasa tidak ada rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai membuka mata. Ia pun lega karena nyawanya tidak melayang. Namun kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika pendengarannya mendengar suatu teriakan kemarahan dari warga. "Sial! Aku baru ingat kalau sedang di kejar" ucap Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan larinya.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil, sang sopir yang memiliki rambut hitam agak panjang pun menatap Naruto yang telah berlari kembali. "Dasar! Anak-anak jaman sekarang tidak mematuhi aturan rambu-rambu lalu lintas" ucap kesal sang sopir.

Beda dengan orang yang berada di kursi belakang. Orang atau lebih tepatnya seorang anak yang hampir seumuran dengan Naruto dan memakai seragam sekolah menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam, ia lalu menengokkan sedikit pandangannya kepada para warga yang sedang mengejar Naruto, pandangannya lalu kembali beralih ke Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, anak itu pun keluar dari mobil lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju kawanan warga.

"Tuan Muda!" teriak sang sopir yang melihat kepergian majikan mudanya.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Stamina anak kecil dan orang dewasa jelas sangat berbeda. Hal itu yang menyebabkan kondisi tak menguntungkan yang mengenai Naruto. Setelah sekian lama berlari dan akhirnya tertangkap juga, itulah yang Naruto alami saat ini.

"Hosh. . . hosh. . . hosh" suara deru nafas Naruto yang memburu.

"Anak kecil sepertimu harus di beri pelajaran agar tidak mencuri lagi" ucap sang penjaga toko yang ikut dalam aksi pengejaran Naruto.

. . . . namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pukuli dia dan seret di ke polisi?" usul salah satu warga.

"Itu benar. . . ."

"Benar juga. . . ."

"Ide yang bagus. . . ."

Naruto yang mendegar itu pun sangat kaget lalu berusaha untuk kabur namun di hadang oleh sebagian warga. "Sial!"

"Bocah! Jangan sekali-kali lagi kau mencuri" ucap sang penjaga toko sambil melayangkan sebuah tinju kepada muka Naruto.

Namun sesaat sebelum tinju itu menghantam wajah Naruto, dengan cepat seorang anak kecil berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang membuat tinju itu mau tidak mau harus berhenti sebelum mencapai tujuan. Sang penjaga toko pun sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui siapa yang menghalanginya.

"Di-diakan anak kedua dari pak Wali Kota. . ."

"Benar. . . dan juga seorang anak dari kepala perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang terkenal. . ."

"Tu-tuan Muda. . . apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya sopan sang penjaga toko dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Hn. Tidak ada, aku hanya mencegah adanya pertengkaran di kota ini" jawab anak kecil itu dengan datar.

"Ta-tapi. . . anak itu telah mencuri rotiku, ini tidak bisa di biarkan" ucap sang penjaga toko sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Begitu. . . . . aku akan membayar semua roti yang anak ini curi. Berapa harganya?"

"Ti-tidak usah begitu"

"Kubilang berapa harganya?"

"30 Ryo"

Baiklah. . . ini ambil dan cepat bubuar dari sini!"

Setelah para warga bubar, Naruto perlahan bangkit berdiri dan menghadap seorang anak yang telah menyelamatkannya. Anak yang memiliki kulit putih, mata hitam legam, dan rambut hitam seperti pantat ayam.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Jika boleh tahu. . . siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sekaligus berterima kasih.

"Hn. . . . Uchiha Sasuke"

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN:** mohon maaf bila alurnya kecepetan dan semoga fic ini menarik.

Terakhir, terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun typo (s). Terima kasih semuanya.

 **Reviews please. . . .**


End file.
